


His right for dominance

by Deadloveheart



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Hal Yorke - Freeform, M/M, Nick Cutler - Freeform, Slash, dirty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadloveheart/pseuds/Deadloveheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought he had taken everything from me, but when he took the one thing he had left to take i knew i was lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first PROPER fanfic (i'm not counting the other two, i was never happy with them) And omg i think i may have written porn (AGAIN!)

February 1886

He was my creator, my maker, and me, his simple Frankenstein's. There was such malevolence in Hal Yorke, he does not hate, mainly 'cos he doesn't care enough to hate. No, the only things that make Hal Yorke is blood, sex(well if raping countless women and the odd man that takes his fancy can be described as 'sex') and violence. 

Society would describe him as a monster, but what they don't know is that Hal is the monster the other creatures of nightmares are scared of. A cold, debouched king, to whom humans and myself were pawns of pleasure. He promised me i would be his protege, all i had to give him was everything that could be given and whatever he wished to take. My soul, my mind, my will...my body. That had been a very unwelcome surprise, until then i had always amused it was only big busted females that could tempt him, the bruises and stickiness that coated my body later that winter night proved me wrong. 

 

January 1886  
God these things fucking hurt, why does the fashion have to be so tight? I swear if i bend over they will come apart, never mind split. The white cloth of my underwear is clearly visible over the ridiculously tight waistband of my trousers, where my shirt is tucked into them it allows the faintest ghost of hair to be visible through the thin white cotton boxers. I have no time to correct it though, Hal hates anyone to be late. 

 

Walking in a horrifically undignified, yet Hal would say becoming, style i waddled into the meeting. Three bloody hours of blah blah blood, blah blah rape, blah blah kill. I didn't know why but Hal couldn't take his eyes off me. Every time i had to bend or lean his eyes would be drawn to the groin of my trousers and the patch of brown hair that would show. A small, inconspicuous smile would form on his lips as apposed to the arrogant smirk that was often in place. Everyone had to know they were below Hal Yorke, and Hal never missed the chance to remind me of that. 

Once the other lackeys had left the room, all of them uneasy to stay in Lord Hal's presence it was just me and him in the meeting room, me going over my legal notes, Hal pouring himself a glass of blood. The salty, coppery odor reaching my nose and distracting me from anything but how it would taste. It was so distracting in fact that my briefcase full of paper, pens and notes dropped to the other side of the counter i was leaning on, sending it's contents to the floor. 

"Shit" i muttered, bending to pick it up. When my hand reached the briefcase a loud noise i had been dreading filled the room. The tear of cotton. My trousers had split up my left leg, past my thigh, all the way up to the top of my waistband. Exposing the back of my loose, white cotton boxers, witch weren't doing the best job of protecting my modesty in the presence of my maker. The angle allowed my right cheek, crack and the hair inside to be visible. 

"Tut tut, Nick" Hal murmured into my ear. His cold hand adorned with a silver signet ring trailed down my exposed cheek causing me to stiffen.  
"Wh-What are you doing?" I gasped in shock, why was he doing this, he's Hal Yorke, he can have any woman he wants, why's he touching me?  
My gasp turned into a startled cry when his cold hand left my arse alone and disappeared inside my ripped trousers to fondle the ball that had slipped out of my boxers.  
He leaned closer and whispered into my ear "listen very closely Nick, you were meant to be my protege, my assistant, my partner in crime...I think we can both agree you've been a royal fuck up at it." he said, a dangerous edge to his voice. 

"I'm sorry," I said, my voice drained of its usual sarcasm, "but why are you touching me again?"  
"Because" he whispered, a terrible edge to his velvet voice "you won't kill, you won't serve, you are generally pathetic...so i decided to cash in on your other charms, you belong to me Nick, i own you, mind, spirit and...body." His grip on my balls tightened on the last word, him making his point. I could smell him from this close, the aroma of cigarettes, soap and the saltiness of his skin. "B-but i'm straight, i like women..." His hand squeezed tightly causing me to almost scream at the pain.  
"I don't care, there is only what I want, the only variable Nick is how much pain it causes you. Now take your fucking clothes off!" His other hand had woven itself into my hair and he pulled my head back with a sharp, hard tug. 

With tears forming i turned to face him and let him unbutton my shirt, his hands moving slowly, prolonging my torment. Once the buttons were undone he let the white fabric slide down my arms, baring my chest to him for the first time. 

Hal licked his lips appreciatively, Nick didn't have anywhere near as well toned a chest as himself but it was still worth looking at, slim, pale with a small patch of brown hair between the soft pink nipples, and Hal noticed he had a good treasure trail disappearing into his boxers. 

Hal sunk to his knees in front of me and started to suck and nibble on my left nipple, i groaned, not at the sensation but at the sight of a man kissing and pleasing himself from my body. The feel of his tongue and saliva made me feel sick. I tried to look anywhere but at him. With a sigh Hal stood up, and regarded my pale, tear streaked face. His cruel arrogant smirk burnt itself into my brain. His hands ripped away the remainder of my trousers, underwear and dignity. Leaving me fully exposed before him, my penis flaccid and unaroused. This seemed to amuse him.  
"Whats the matter Nick? Aren't you pleased to see me?" God i felt sick, this IS sick. "Now Nick be a good little bitch and undress me, this doesn't have to hurt you you know, isn't it better you just let me have my fun than make me hurt you?" I hated myself when i felt myself nod. Hal grinned as my shaking hands started to pop the buttons on his black silk shirt, bit by bit exposing his pale, hairless chest. 

"Keep going." Hal instructed me, indicating towards his zipper. I bit back a sob and fumbled with the buckle on his belt and fought with his zipper. Once Hal was down to the blue silk of his boxers, erection fully visible, nick stared at him clueless.  
"For fucks sake," Muttered Hal, rolling his eyes, "Why am i even surprised, i assume you know the basic principle of a blowjob Nick?" I nodded and slowly removed his boxers and gasped at what i saw. Hal was HUGE, his crotch almost totally hairless apart from some light brown hair, his throbbing cock at least eight inches, the bright pink head glistening with precum. His pale skin turned soft pink as it was stretched and engorged, his hairless, pinkish balls hanging freely. I cautiously crawled closer, the musky smell of another mans body reaching my nose. 

I tentatively took his penis into my hand and stuck a inch of my tongue out of my mouth and licked at the pink flesh of his head. Hal moaned appreciatively, it was all i could do not to throw up at the overpoweringly salty, rank taste. I opened my mouth and slowly started to lower my head down, bit by bit his penis entered my mouth, stopping when i could go no further without gagging. Hal groaned in disappointment. Wanting to get this over with i sucked, i licked i pulled out every trick i had heard of. It was going well enough until my tooth scraped against the tender flesh of Hals head. 

I didn't even see Hal's hand as it slapped into my face. Next thing i knew my chest was draped over the counter and Hal was spreading my legs apart. "What are you doing?!" I roared. Hals finger was rubbing the hair in my crack thoughtfully, "Y'know your really quite hairy down here Nick, I think I quite like it." He said, completely ignoring me.  
"You can't do this!" I screamed as i felt him stand behind me, the hot and wet flesh of his cock head pushing past the hair until it rested against the puckered skin of my hole." I felt him smirk as he pulled my head back and whispered into my ear, "You don't tell me what i can't do Nick." With one savage thrust he slammed into me, ripping the ring of muscle open. He kept pushing in until his soft, warm, drooping balls were pressed against my body. 

I screamed wordlessly at the agonizing burn. The feeling of being stretched, violated, used. A tool for pleasure. Hal groaned as Nick clenched around him, his sobs giving Hal an interesting sensation. The worst part wasn't just the pain (witch was very bad) or the shame of being violated by another man (again bad) it was that as Hals wild, ruthless, animalistic thrusts continued i started to enjoy it. Hal would never be described as a 'good' lover, he is far to focused on his own pleasure but as his thrusts started to hit my prostate i started to grow hard, and he noticed. His cold, soft hand reached down to my half hard penis and he paused his hard thrusting to roll back my foreskin so he could toy with my sensitive head. I hated myself when he made me moan. 

"Yes Nick," He grunted, "Your very straight aren't you? Sweating and moaning like a whore." I couldn't reply, now he was actually AIMING for my prostate the sensation was to intense, it got worse when he started to wank me off in time with his thrusting. And oh my god, he started to play with my balls, it was getting to be to much for me, i couldn't take it, at least i knew where i stood with the pain, the pleasure was too confusing, do i like men? do i like Hal? what do i do if i cum? will it make him angry? Too late. As his latest thrust hit my prostate dead on i shouted wordlessly as i came, thick dribbles of my semen running to the desk and coating Hals hand. 

He removed his hand and used it to slather my own cum across my face, coating my lips and slicking my sweaty hair. But Hal wasn't finished yet, he continued thrusting, holding my hips painfully tight in a grip that would have broken a humans bones. His soft moans turned into a loud, harsh, continues yell as his thrusting quickened and i was filled with a disgusting (but secretly enjoyable) warm, wet feeling as Hal emptied his balls into my body. He continued until he finally started to soften and he pulled out of my stretched, pink hole with a wet, sticky pop. A second later i heard a squelch and felt warmth between my legs as Hals semen ran out of me, soaking the hair around my hole and leaving me dirty and sticky. 

Hal took his hand and started to rub my hole, his cum sticking and streaking as it pulled through the soaked mat of hair surrounding my anus. A long, thick, clear string of ejaculate was hanging from Hals urethra. Shrugging he pushed his flacid head into me to wipe himself clean. Looking pleased with himself he smirked.

Hal stood away from me, slightly sweaty but otherwise clean and pulled on his boxers and trousers. His eyes drank in my bruised, red, sweaty cum covered body and he smiled. "Perhaps there is some potential for you Nick." He told me. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said briskly as he turned, walked out of the room and turned off the lights, leaving me to shiver in the dark.


	2. I'm not going to take it, you are.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Nick got back to his room after Hal raped him he discovered a whole range of feelings. When Hal came for him tomorrow he was going to turn the tables.

I stumbled out of the dark meeting room, my white shirt tied around my waste as Hal had torn apart my boxers and my trousers were already ripped. With each step i got the unpleasing sensation of sticky, slipperiness between my legs as i was still covered and full of Hals cum. I was having to clench myself otherwise more of his semen would drip out, and that would just make matters worse. God! some was dripping down my leg, Hal was a big shooter, if what he said was true i better remember that in case it happened again. 

Once i got into my room, i sat on the toilet and let the remainder of Hals ejaculate run from my body (a scary experience) and rushed too fill a basin to clean myself. Using a sponge to wash away the sweat and blood, as well as my own and Hals semen. I licked my lips as i remembered what had happened, it had been rough, violent, unexpected and painful but if it was on MY terms and if it didn't go to far....it would feel fantastic. Being with Rachel was never like that, i was gentle and kind to her, i wanted to please her, where as Hal just cared about his own climax. But each time he hit my prostate, the spark that would go through me, even though i wasn't willing, i was fighting it...What would it be like if i were in control? What would it be like to be IN Hal? 

I thought about it more and more as i dried myself, i walked, still naked into my bedroom, not bothering to dress for bed i swung my leg in, being mindful of my bruised hips. Once i was in bed and the covers were tucked under my chin, just the way i liked them, i allowed myself to enjoy the feel of the silk sheets against my naked body. Now i knew why Hal was so keen to sleep in luxury houses, i thought. I was sure Hal once told me he slept naked, probably not for THAT reason, but still, i thought, there are worse reasons.

 

Sleep didn't come easy, it never does when you have something on your mind. So to pass the time i pictured Hal, recalling the details of his body i had subconsciously branded into my mind. His chest, unlike my own was very muscled and totally hairless, his cock longer and thicker than my own was heavy in my mouth, his balls soft, pink and hairless....i didn't get to see his rear but i bet it would be a beautiful site. Probably far less hairy than my own. I bet he'd be tight, i thought...Hal was defiantly a man who liked to fuck, not to be fucked, but tomorrow that would change, when he comes for me tomorrow he will be the one who will be in for a surprise. 

 

THE DAY AFTER:  
My door opened at eleven, Hal stood there pristine, cold and hungry. "Take your clothes off, lie on the bed and open your legs." he told me.  
Ignoring him i strode towards him and pulled him into a kiss, i forced my tongue passed his lips and explored his pretty mouth, god the taste of him, his saliva and tongue, my god. Hal tried to pull away but i tightened my grip on him, and naturally he tried to take control, but this time i wouldn't let him. I gripped his shoulders and struggled to push him down to his knees, when i finally managed there was something like grudging respect in his eyes. He pulled down my zipper in one smooth movement and once my trousers were off my briefs followed. 

Instead of taking me into his mouth in a careful swallow he forced my cock down his throat, using his muscles to stimulate me, it was so unexpected only the thought of what i had planned out stopped me from reaching my orgasm right then. Gaining control over myself i pulled my penis out of Hals mouth and pulled him to his feet.

His lips were red and drool was running down his chin, his eyes watched me hungrily, never taking there gaze away from my groin.  
"Take your clothes off and kneel on the bed facing the wall." I told him, not giving him room to argue. He took off his shirt and trousers and once he was on the bed, his face turned away from me, his boxers slid down his legs. I was right, i thought. He has got a great arse. It was almost as muscled as his chest, i got on my knees behing him, close enough to smell the musky, dark aromas coming from his body. 

Like his front he was almost totally hairless, his puckered pink hole fully visible to me. On impulse i leaned towards him, hands on each cheek to separate them, and licked across the sensitive skin of his anus. Hal groaned desperately at the unique sensation, smiling to myself i pushed the tip of my tongue into his body and gave it a gentle twist. Hal was groaning, his hips bucking for a pressure i was not going to give him or allow him to give himself. pressing my lips directly against his hole i pushed my tongue as far forward as i could into his body, giving it a firm swirl. I was driving Hal insane with pleasure and there was no way for him to release. 

Once my jaw began to get tired i got up and cleaned the saliva from my jaw, Hal whined beneath me at the loss of contact, stepping behind him i pressed my penis against his tongue fucked pink hole and using my hand to guide myself, pressed my achingly hard penis into the warm, wet, quivering flesh of Hals body. I groaned at the amount of effort it took to get my cock past the amazingly tight muscle of Hals body. All the while Hal was screaming at the feel of being stretched open.

Hal could feel Nicks rough pubic hare pressing against his hole.

Starting at the pace my maker set last night i started savagely trusting into him, groaning as his body tightened around the sensitive flesh of my penis, the amazing feeling of my lightly haired balls slapping firmly against Hal, these feeling combined with the wanton and sometimes pained moans of Hal were bringing me closer and closer to my orgasm. Once i knew i wasn't going to last much longer i angled my thrusts towards the hard bump inside him, my hand reaching around to stroke Hals big, heavily leaking penis, once i knew Hal was about to cum i took the glass i kept beside the bed and held it under his overheated cock, a couple of powerful thrusts and hand movements later and Hal was shooting forcefully into the wine glass, a ringing sound filling the air as the thick fluid forcefully hit the glass. 

I put the quarter full wine glass on the table and started to thrust as hard and fast as i could, i could feel my breathing getting faster, sweat was pouring down my brow, Hal was still moaning below me, tight and hot, my balls were slapping hard against him, the skin of my scrotum tightening. I cried out as i suddenly started to ejaculate inside him, my thrusts sounding wet and slushy as Hal started to fill up, i kept up my rhythm, riding out my climax, trying to shoot as much semen into Hal as possible. Until my head slipped out of Hals body and two last drops of cum were shot around his hole. I moaned, pleased with myself as with a wet sound a vast amount of thick, white, viscus fluid started to drip from Hals anus. Payback for yesterday i decided.

Turning his sweaty, flushed face towards mine i held the glass out to him. His semen staining the outside edge of the glass white. "Drink." I told him, with a shrug he put the glass to his lips and swallowed in one gulp, his bottom lip stained white. Nick threw Hals clothes to him and left him to get cleaned up.


	3. Hals POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter from Hal's POV.

I strolled along the corridor leisurely, the sun starting to shine through the windows. I walked with a predators grace and those who met me in the corridor turned to avoid me or bowed in respect. Once i was outside Nicks door i slowly pushed it open and crossed the threshold, not needing an invitation. Nick was sitting in the corner waiting for me.

"Take your clothes off, lie on the bed and open your legs" I told him, instead of stopping at the bed he walked towards me and pulled my face towards his lip. His hot wet tongue crashing through the barrier of my lips and exploring my mouth, the more i tried to pull the little fuck away the tighter he held me. I decided to play Nick at his own game and started to kiss him back, our tongues tangling but he kept his dominant. His hands grabbed my shoulders and her started to push me towards the floor. Since he got me this far i thought i should give him a treat. I grasped his zipper and pulled it down and removed his trousers and briefs. 

I gazed hungrily at Nicks hard cock, his thighs, balls and groin all covered in short, bushy brown hair. The smell of his body, musky but also faintly sharp was like the smell of fresh blood in the air, not wasting a second i dived forward and forced his penis down my throat, fighting my gag reflex. I clearly surprised him as he gave a sort of strangled moan. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he pulled his dick from my throat. 

I whined, and couldn't take my eyes from his penis slick with precum and my saliva.   
"Take your clothes off and kneel on the bed facing the wall." Nick said, deciding i liked this new game i stripped myself of my shirt and trousers, climbed onto the creaking mattress and slipped my boxers down my legs. I gasped as the cool air rushed against my heated gentiles. 

I could sense Nick standing behind me, looking at me. I could feel his hands clasp both of my cheeks and pull them apart. I could feel his breath against the sensitive skin, this was new to me. Suddenly i got this warm wet sensation that instantly drew a loud moan from my throat. That must have been Nicks tongue, i thought, Nick just licked my anus, i couldn't bring myself to be disgusted though, the sensation of it...it was unreal. 

I felt the tip of Nicks tongue rest against the puckered skin of my entrance, and felt it slowly push in. I couldn't stop the chorus of moans coming from me, i had been inside plenty of men before but i have never had one inside me, and never like this. Nick twisted his tongue inside me and JESUS! the feeling of it, hot, wet and probing. My hips were stuttering, i was sweating and desperate for release. 

Nicks tongue slowly pulled out of me and i could't not whine, i felt hot, dizzy and alive. I stopped whining though when i felt the tip of Nicks penis press against the highly sensitive, saliva soaked skin of my anus. He slowly pressed himself into me and i screamed. It fucking hurt! It felt like i was on fire. It was a relief when i felt the coarse, rough tickle of Nicks pubes press against my skin, he was fully in. 

Nick started thrusting into me like a madman, my screams turning to whore like moans as Nick found my prostate. It sounded beautiful, hearing him pant, the skin and flesh of his scrotum banging into me...

JESUS!! Nick changed his angle and he was hitting my spot every time, pleasure was shooting through me. Nicks hand creeped around my waist to jerk me off in time with his thrusting. I'm going to cum, i thought. I only had a second of confusion when Nick placed an empty wineglass under my cock when, FUCK! My mind went blank, as one of the most intense orgasms i've had in my five hundred years slammed into me. My body shuddered. I opened my eyes and saw Nick place the wineglass, now a quarter full of my spunk on the bedside table. 

Both Nicks hands, one slick with my semen, grasped my hips, he thrust harder and faster than before. Still sending waves of pleasure through my prostate, his balls slapping into me. When suddenly Nick cried out and i felt sticky, wet warmth fill me, burst after burst of it. Nick kept on shooting into me, his movements creating a sticky, liquid sound inside me. His still hard dick slipped out and shot two more spurts of cum onto my back and hole. a second later a torrent of his ejaculate spilled out of my anus before i could clench myself. I gritted my teeth at the unusual feeling. Nick moaned behind me.

Nicks hand gripped my chin and he turned my face to his, his free hand held the wineglass towards me. "Drink" he told me. I shrugged my shoulders, seeing as i was already full of HIS cum i may as well be of mine. I put the cold glass to my lips and tried not to gag as the stringy, warm fluid slipped don my throat. 

Nick walked out of the room, leaving me to clean myself up. I waddled to the toilet and unclenched myself, i shuddered as with a loud squelch Nicks semen drained from my body.


End file.
